


Indulgence

by Eseli



Series: Submissive Alastor [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Character, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Al, Choking, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Erotic Electrostimulation, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Top Pen, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eseli/pseuds/Eseli
Summary: Self indulgent pwp. Pentious gets to take out his rivalry-based frustrations while Alastor gets to indulge in his own guilty pleasure.
Relationships: Alastor/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Submissive Alastor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554553
Comments: 30
Kudos: 311





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> Alastor is a 100% willing participant in this, but the tags are there just in case.
> 
> This is extremely self indulgent and inspired by fan art that I can no longer find (rip me).

“The great Alastor, down on his hands and knees before me? On my satins no less?” Pentious slithered slowly around the foot of the bed, taking his time. “Why, no one in their right mind would ever believe such a claim, but here we are.”

The sight before him was a glorious one: _the_ Radio Demon was naked and sprawled on his stomach Sir Pentious’ own bed waiting to be ravished. Given, the deer was completely high on aphrodisiacs, but that was at Alastor’s own request. Why? Pentious didn’t know, but didn’t really care given it mean he could do with Alastor what he pleased.

Trailing a single claw down Al’s spine, Pen lavished in the shiver he got in response and moved to cup and grope one of his cheeks. Firm, but with some give. How delightful.

Alastor subconsciously lowered his tail over his entrance and Pen couldn’t resist sliding his thumb to rub underneath it. The tail twitched and he leaned down to rake his teeth through the fur. By this point Alastor was biting into the sheets to muffle his own sounds and his cock was dripping.

God this was too good.

“Hmhmhmm~” Pentious leaned over Alastor’s back to hiss in his ear, “well, we have a long night ahead of us, so let’s get started, shall we?” Pulling away from the other demon, Pen pulled a small rolling table closer. On top of this table were sex toys of various shapes and sizes, a bottle of lube, and a couple other bits and pieces.

Hey. Just because he had trouble with sex jokes told by that slut Angel Dust didn’t mean that he couldn’t be a bit kinky. That kind of stuff was just meant to be kept to the privacy of one’s own quarters, that’s all.

Pen looked over his little stock of self-made toys as he absentmindedly let the far end of his tail slither around his “captive’s” torso. “Should I be merciful, or not so merciful?” He laughed maniacally, “who am I kidding?! Why would I want to be merciful to you after all the suffering you’ve put me through?”

The only mercy that Alastor was going to receive was a generous amount of lube to the colon. Pen didn’t want to have to struggle with shoving something in dry, and getting everything covered in blood just didn’t do it for him. Noting that Alastor’s little deer tail was less cute and more in the way now, Pen took a length of thick ribbon and tied it around the base of the tail to keep it propped up. Perfect.

Next, he applied lube to two of his fingers and slipped them both in… surprisingly easy. “What’s this? Did you prepare yourself ahead of time?” He couldn’t help the laughter that bubbled up at the thought of the Radio Demon fingering himself. What? Had he laid himself out on his back and toyed with himself? Had he just leaned on a table and loosened his hole a little? Or maybe he had gotten himself off all the way as well? God, the thoughts running through his head were making Pentious even hornier; his cocks were already sliding out of their slit and leaking.

Pen slipped his fingers out, only getting a quiet huff of a moan out of Alastor. Probably couldn’t even feel it. “You claim to have such little interest in sex, and yet hear you are, loose and spread out for me like a _whore_,” he tightened his tail’s grip on Al’s body, “taking lessons from Angel Dust, perhaps?~”

Alastor seemed to jump a little at that and started struggling to turn over, but Pentious held him down. “Don’t say su-” before he could finish, Pen had his tail squeezing Alastor’s throat.

“Aww, did I hit a sore spot?” Pen dramatically faked concern, then dropped it for more teasing. “The way your skin is turning a beautiful red is giving you away. Who knew that _YOU_ of all people would get off on humiliation?!~” He laughed as Alastor continued to put up a token struggle, leading him to tighten his tail’s hold.

Since Alastor was already loose and slick, Pentious wasted no time grabbing a long, thick metal rod with bumps on it and a wire coming out. He pushed it straight into Alastor as far as he could and delighted in the gasp of surprise he received. “Ohhh~ it’ll only get better my dear~” the snake cooed as he pressed a button at the base of the rod to send an electric shock through Alastor, causing him to spasm. “I’ve been wanting to test this on someone else for a while now, thank you for granting me the opportunity to do so~”

Pentious started to slowly thrust the rod in and out of Alastor, delivering shocks at random to keep the deer on his toes and making sure to grind the bumps into the man’s prostate. On one particularly long shock, Alastor gave out a strangled gasp and arched his back, his upper body dropping to the mattress as his arms gave out. It took Pen a moment to realize why.

“Oh… ohoho~ Did you just-?” he reached a hand between the deer’s thighs and felt the cum that had splattered onto his stomach and the sheets. “It’s a good thing you have all of that lust tonic pumping through your veins, isn’t it? It means we can keep going and going- oh! Is that why you wanted it? So that our little rendezvous could last far longer than just one round?” he chuckled ominously and Alastor’s ears fell forward, “at this rate you’re going to end up training yourself to be a better slut than Angel~ In that case, allow me to help you.”

Pen yanked the rod out of Alastor and pressed it to his spine, giving him one last shock for good measure before casting it aside. “Now, while it’s fun being squeezed tight, I still need to be able to fit in in the first place, so let’s do something about your capacity next, hm?~” He took his time looking over his other items, eventually picking a dildo that looked to be a series of stacked balls that started at ping pong size and increased in girth until it the final one, which was baseball sized.

Just feeling the tip of the new toy pressed to his anal ring was cause for momentary alarm in Alastor, though any caution he may have had was thrown to the wind as soon as it started to press in. God the pain of things being pushed too far was incredible, but if not for ludicrous amount of aphrodisiacs he had pumped himself full of he’d have immediately called the whole thing off. He wanted this so bad, but he could never enjoy it without doing something about his touch-aversion first.

This little affair he was having with Sir Pentious - letting himself be completely undone by the sexual attentions of another - this was his guilty pleasure. A luxury he only granted himself on a rare occasion.

Pentious was having to pump the massive thing in and out now, gradually getting it deeper with each thrust. Finally, it was all the way in. “How does it feel getting stuffed full? You’re wrapped so tight around this thing it’s going to take a while to get it out~” Pentious rose up and leaned over Alastor once again, laying against his back, “Or maybe I should just leave you here like this until later? Tie you up all nice so you can’t move~” Pen licked his lips, “make sure you’ve had time to get used to this toy up your rear end, stretching you out, and oh so frustrated that there’s not friction, no stimulus from it…” he covered Al’s eyes with his hands, “perhaps blindfold you as well so all you can focus on is the feeling of it keeping you open for me, your sworn enemy~ How does it feel to be dominated by someone you see as weak and pathetic, Alastor?”

The coil around Alastor’s neck loosened enough for him to catch his breath and croak out, “disgusting,” before it tighted up again.

“Glad to hear it~” Pentious moved back and yanked the dildo as hard as he could out of his captive deer.

Alastor screamed as he came again. Or, he would have screamed, if he had been able too, instead it came out as a rather pathetic choking noise and a high-pitched whine.

“Music to my ears~” Pen tossed the toy aside and pushed a finger into Alastor’s greatly loosened hole, enjoying the sight of Al writhing in hypersensitized agony. He glanced back over at his little table as he teasingly rubbed around the rim. His own dicks were getting desperate for attention, but there were a couple last things he wanted to humiliate Alastor with.

The first was a pair of nipple clamps with a chain attaching them. It took a moment to pull Alastor up enough to access his chest, but as soon as he got them on Al could no longer stay still. He was a twitching mess of over stimulation which was only going to get worse with the blindfold Pen wrapped around his head next. Finally, Pen loosened his tail from around Alastor’s neck to replace it with a leather collar.

Sitting back to admire the collar gave him a rush of adrenaline. He, Sir Pentious, had collard the Radio Demon. He was in complete control over one of the most feared beings in hell, who was a weak panting mess beneath him. He was cackling mad before he realized it. This was just too good! He pulled his phone out and took a picture to keep for himself. Even if the Radio Demon were aware of what he was doing, why would he spread it when he could be the only one in all hell with such a photo of Alastor? Quite the one of a kind and highly valuable item.

Pen’s phone was soon tossed aside so that he could line both his cocks up with Alastor’s entrance, thrusting in as deep as he could before the demon could process what was happening and prepare himself.

Without the snake cutting of his airflow, Al actually did scream that time.

Pentious nearly came right then and there. “Ohhhh, Alastooor~” he moaned out, taking his time to breathe before beginning to pump himself in and out at a brutal pace. There was no way he would last much longer, not with how good and tight the deer felt around him and all the moans and whines and other little noises Alastor was now making.

“AHHHH~” Pentious let out a long moan as he came, pressing his chest to Alastor’s back and face to his neck. He could feel Al twitch and spasm as he endured his third orgasm of the night.

Lazily reaching down, Pen could feel that the other demon was still hard and smirked. “You’ve gotten yourself in quite the sticky situation this time, haven’t you?”

To Alastor, the touch felt like a horrible burn. It hurt so fucking much after being hard for so long and already coming three times. It was incredible. It was excruciating. It was exactly what he wanted out of this.

“Looks like I’m going to have to tie you to the bed and keep you for later after all~” Pen kissed the side of his head, almost lovingly, and whispered hotly into his ear, “though I’ll let you choose what you get plugged up with~”

It was going to be a long night of unearthly pleasure and torture at Alastor’s expense.

“Th-… the most… brutal… you have,” Al croaked out.

It was going to be phenomenal.

**Author's Note:**

> Will possibly make a second chapter of this, but I make absolutely no promises.
> 
> Or might possibly make a series of Al submitting himself to different characters. Just need the inspiration and ideas really. If you have any suggestions for kinks (or torture methods) to pile on Alastor let me know.
> 
> Feel free to message me about Hazbin stuff on here or on Twitter.  
Twitter is @GlitchedLullaby, I'm also on the HH Fan Discord under the same name~ (I post my smut in the adult fancontent channel there, too)


End file.
